


Holding On To You

by princesslexi763



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Jack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has known he was an omega since he was fourteen years old. Now, two years later, he's finally meeting the alpha that he wants to call his mate: Mark Fischbach. After sharing an intimate night together, both Mark and Sean realize that their life is beginning before they can even get a grasp on it. </p><p>Because...Sean is sixteen and pregnant with their baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look who is back to making Septiplier fics! Okay, a quick explanation, when it was released that Mark had a girlfriend, i instantly cut myself off from everything septiplier because i felt like it wasn't okay anymore for me to do. So i found happiness is Phan (Dan and Phil) and I started writing about them, which i now have two fics in the works about them that are really exciting. But now that the whole Septiplier and Mark and Amy situation has kind of calmed, i feel comfortable writing these again. So i'm going to finish up 'Bloodlines' and finish my Anti/Dark fic and then work on the three fics i have going all at once (Call me crazy but i enjoy having multiple ones to work on). I also have this weird thing about loving the idea of mpreg Septiplier so expect a few more of my stories to have that element. Anyway, enjoy my new story!

            I found out that I was an omega when I was fourteen years old.

            It wasn’t easy for my family to deal with. Both of my older brothers were alphas and my father had a mindset that he was only going to raise alphas. But he accepted me nonetheless and loved me no different. He just had a hard time complying with the demands I had being an omega.

            I was nearly fifteen when my first heat came: later than the normal omega. My mother helped me through it. I sweat through my bed and soaked through the blankets. I had an overwhelming desire to mate with someone and I kept begging for a ‘knot’. My mother coaxed me through the fever by giving me cold water to drink and keeping a cold cloth to my head. But that still didn’t help with the desire of it all.

            My heat lasted two days before it calmed down and I was able to go back to a normal daily life. My parent’s put me on heat suppressants and birth control. They told me the birth control was a precaution because when I do find someone to mate with, I don’t want to have a child right away. The heat suppressants made it so I didn’t feel a heat when it came. I had a slight fever when I was supposed to get it but I didn’t feel anything else and it made it easier for me.

            That was until I turned sixteen.

            School was easy for me because I got along with everyone. I was naturally friends with my whole class. So going everyday was easy for me.

            But for some reason, today wasn’t that easy for me.

            I was walking down the hallway when my friend Felix nudged my shoulder and pointed indirectly to a guy standing in by a locker. Neither one of us had seen the male before but I felt intrigued by him to say the least.

            He wasn’t very tall but he was well built with muscle. He had a mop of red hair on the top of his head and black against the sides that made for such a stark contrast. I felt an instant connection with him and for some reason, my mind screamed, _Mate,_ in my head and I felt myself tense.

            Felix noticed this and stopped in front of me to talk, “You okay there, Sean?”

            I slowly nodded my head, “Yeah, just got winded for some reason.”

            “New guy got your tongue already?”

            I blushed and Felix laughed out loud, making the male turn in our direction and stare momentarily. I caught sight of his deep chocolate eyes and I bit the inside of my cheek so hard that I began to taste a little bit of blood.

            This man was absolutely gorgeous!

            But I didn’t even know the guy. He was new: I didn’t even know his name. And I was instantly smitten with him.

            “His name is Mark.”

            “You know him already?” I asked, now biting my lip instead of my cheek.

            “Yep! I met him at a party a few months ago. I knew he was moving here but I just didn’t know when.” Felix said matter of factly, “Chill guy though. I’m going over to talk to him now and show him around. You can join if you’d like.”

            I shook my head a little too frantically, “No! I mean…err…I have to get going to class. I’ll see you at lunch.”

            Felix just shook his head with a laugh and stalked towards Mark, who was now just standing against the locker on his cell phone.

            I felt my face flush as I rushed down the hallway, stumbling over my feet, as I headed off to class. I ignored the weird looks that I had received on the way.

            I really wanted to talk to Mark but I just didn’t have the courage to. I was such a shy person. Which was a major downfall. I made friends with people but when it came to liking someone, or having a crush on them, I just can’t talk to them. I physically cannot do it.

            And this situation was going to be no exception to that part of my life.

***

            Of course, I saw Mark everywhere I went in school that day. Each time we passed in the hallway or had a class together, I’d look at him and blush and he would just smile at me. I didn’t know if that was just him being friendly or if it was because he felt the same as me: I hoped for the later.

            After school, I went over to Felix’s and rode home with him. It was a nightly thing for me to do. Felix was my best friend and has been since we were really little. He’s an alpha but he’s on suppressants to control his ruts so we don’t even worry about the idea of us crossing paths that we don’t want crossed.

            I often would go over to his house and we would play video games for a few hours before I went home by walking. Felix only lived three houses down from my own so it wasn’t like it was an inconvenience.

            But today, after a few hours of laughing and joking around, knock appeared on Felix’s door and he walked over and opened it. Mark was on the other side, a smile plastered on his face. Felix greeted him with a ‘bro hug’ and then sat back down on his couch with Mark sitting next to him.

            I sat there in silence, awkward at the idea of the man I’m crushing on being here as well.

            I continued playing Mario Kart with them until Mark spoke up to me, “Your name is Jack right?”

            I nodded, “Well, it’s Sean but I go by Jack most of the time. Felix is the only one who doesn’t call me Jack.”

            Mark smiled back and nodded his head, “It’s great to meet you, man. I hope I didn’t impose on you and Felix. He invited me and I thought that I’d come over.”

            I shook my head and smiled, “No, you’re not imposing.”

            He smiled broader back and we went back to playing the game. And everything was going great.

            Felix got up to leave to go downstairs for something about an hour later, which left Mark and I alone in his room. He scooted closer to me and I could smell his scent: he was an alpha. There was no doubt about it. And he wasn’t on any type of suppressant to hide that fact either.

            “Omega.” Mark whispered, closing the distance between us. His face lowered into the crevice of my neck and he sniffed my mating gland. Smelling over the sweet scent I was emitting at the sight of him. His hands traveled up and down my side as he began to lick over the area, nipping at it.

            He was scenting me. An alpha was scenting me!

            I put my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. It was so intoxicating to me. He was euphoric and I was getting high off from his scents. They always said that you would know when you met your mate and I knew I had met mine.

            I was even more certain when Mark kissed up my neck and whispered, “ _My omega.”_

            I smiled back and whispered, “Alpha!”

            And I knew then, it was the beginning of the rest of our lives.

            Quite literally.

****

            Mark and I quickly became known as the ‘it’ couple at our high school. He protected me and made me feel at home. I never left his side and he never left my own. When I went over to Felix’s after school, Mark would come with me and make sure I was okay.

            Felix, I could tell, was growing tired with the idea of us always being all over each other but I couldn’t even get enough of Mark. He was my mate and my hormones were through the roof. We weren’t mated yet, not by the bond anyway, and he hadn’t knotted me but I knew that day was coming soon.

            I told my parent’s about Mark and they were beyond happy to hear that I had a mate finally. I know that being sixteen is quite young but in omega terms, I was a little old to be finding someone. But I didn’t care about that. I loved Mark already and we had only been together for three weeks.

            So when my parents told me they needed to go out of town for the night and was leaving me alone, I instantly became excited. What I didn’t realize though, was that that morning, my suppressants would fail and I’d get a heat for the first time in nearly two years.

            I wasn’t feeling the heat that Saturday morning so I invited Mark over without even thinking. It was later that night, when we were sitting on my couch that I felt my fever spike and I noticed Mark look over at me with dilated pupils. He could smell my heat before I could feel it.

            I went to stand up and walk to the bathroom when I felt the first gush of slick exit my body. And I knew then that this was going to happen no matter what. I crawled over to Mark and attacked him, my body taking over.

            The only coherent words I could think of were _knot, mate, and breed!_

            Mark and I’s kisses became heated. I needed him so badly! I needed him inside me and fast, “Knot me, alpha.” I whispered against Mark’s lips.

            “Omega.” He whispered back, picking me up so I was in his arms as he carried me off to my bathroom.

            My pajama pants were soaked with slick and I felt my hard-on pressing against his stomach. I needed release so badly! I began to grind my hips up so I could feel friction against his stomach but he wasn’t falling for it.

            He lowered me down on the bed and yanked my pants off in a moment of lust. I quickly took my shirt off, ripping the hem in a moment of urgency, “Breed me!” I moaned out as I felt Mark’s hands on my hips, forcing my legs to spread open, “I want you inside me!”

            “Just a moment, baby.” He whispered, “I need to make sure you’ll be stretched for it. I’m really big.”

            “Alpha, now!” I called out.

            Mark and I had done other sexual acts: like hand jobs and blow jobs, so I knew how big he was. I was a little nervous for that because I’m a virgin but I knew that my slick would make it so I could take any alpha.

            I was so caught up in lust and need that I didn’t even notice that Mark had undressed himself and was now over top of me, his hands on the opposite sides of my shoulders and his knees in between my legs.

            I arched up, reaching between us and grabbing his massive erection, pulling him forward so the tip was pressed against my entrance. But Mark protested and sat back on his heels, “I need to stretch you.”

            I shook my head, whining in protest, “No! Need your knot, now!”

            But he didn’t answer. Instead I felt the familiar pressure of Mark’s finger pushing in. But I was so covered in slick that he slipped in with no resistance. The other three fingers slipped in really easily as well.

            And then he was positioned between me again, both of our breathing heavy. I honestly was so far gone that I didn’t feel when he entered me. I just felt so full and complete. I gripped his back heavy as I came instantly from the new contact. I arched my back up and kissed Mark’s lips as I finished.

            Once my body was done with the first of multiple orgasms my body would go through. Mark stopped suddenly to let my body finish up whatever it naturally did before he began thrusting in and out, faster and harder.

            Soon, my body was being rocked and I could hear the headboard hitting the wall behind me in a rhythmic tone. I was gasping, moaning out, and feeling every sense that I could possibly feel. Then I felt Mark’s knot begin to swell, “I’m gonna…” he began before he thrust forward and his knot swelled so he couldn’t move.

            I moved my head to the side and he broke the skin of my mating gland with his teeth. My vision went white and I moaned out from the pain and the pleasure. I could feel his saliva mixing with my blood as we became one.

            I finally relaxed as I felt his bite release and he licked at the small wound from his teeth. He picked his head up and looked at me and I saw the stain of red against his lips. I smiled weakly at him before he pressed a kiss to my lips and I could taste the metallic taste.

            All before I passed out.

****

            I awoke to Mark still laying over me, watching me intently. I went to move when I felt a dull ache course through my back end and I groaned, “Shit.”

            He picked his body up the best he could and smiled, “My knot hasn’t gone down yet.”

            “How long has it been?” I asked softly.

            “Only about ten minutes.” He said, “I read that it can take hours though.”

            I nodded, feeling my body became exhausted all over again. My limbs felt numb and weak and my mind was fogged and clouded.

            I turned my head and went to fall back asleep when I felt Mark dislodge himself from me with ease and fall on his side next to me. I rolled over and cuddled into him, “I’m all sticky and gross.” I whispered into his chest.

            “Me too.”

            “Wanna go shower?” I asked softly, “Not in a sexual manner but because I really I do feel disgusting.”

            He nodded and we both got up, my legs buckling under my weight. I grabbed onto him as we began to walk towards my bathroom. But we suddenly stopped when he stopped me and turned around to look at my bed, “There is blood on the sheets.” He said, “You were a virgin.”

            I nodded my head, “Yeah, my heat was pure.”

            He smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my lips once more before suddenly scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the bathroom where we took a warm bath together and just relaxed in each-others company.

            He was my mate now…Mark was my alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm having a great time writing this story! I'm also really excited with all of the positive comments that it has received! I think it's going to easily become my most acclaimed story and i cannot wait to see if that happens! I hope you all love this new chapter :)

December 23rd: 4 weeks

            Mark and I have been together for nearly two months now and honestly, I’ve never felt more in love with someone in my life. My mating gland, which was heavily bruised following the mating, had finally gone down in color and returned to normal. But I didn’t mind sporting the bruise while I had it, because I was Mark’s and that just made it abundantly clear to everyone else.

            But now, it’s edging on Christmas and I couldn’t wait for Mark to arrive at my house. My parent’s accepted Mark with open arms and it made me so happy. They all loved him and over lucked the fact that he was a year older than myself.

            My mother was quite upset though when she heard of us consummating our bond. I meant to hide it by washing my sheets but the blood didn’t come out and so I finally told her. She wasn’t proud of me for having sex but she didn’t say much about it. She just told me she hoped I made the right choice of who I’m with and ended the conversation there. My father pat me on the back and told me he was happy I found someone as great as Mark.

            So my leg was bouncing as I waited patiently for him to arrive. It was the night before Christmas Eve but his family was leaving to go and visit family so today was the last night that I could spend with him for four days and my mating gland was already aching from the separation.

            Mates aren’t supposed to ever be separated. It weakens the bond and can harm them if they’re kept apart for too long. I know that four days wouldn’t do anything to us but I was already missing him and aching for him to be here.

            He was my alpha: my Mark.

            That’s why I was never more excited than when I heard the doorbell ring.

            I jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the door, swinging it open and seeing Mark. I jumped into his arms and felt his strong grasp hold me close to him. He inhaled my scent from my neck and walked me back into the house.

            Letting me down, he greeted me with a kiss and I kissed him back with fervor. His hands traveled down my sides and onto my hips and I nudged my body closer to his as we began to make out in the doorway of my house: classy, I know.

            He finally pulled away from me and smiled. I smiled back, “Hi.” I said to him.

            He chuckled, “Hi, yourself.”

            “My parents’ went out with a few friends tonight so…”

            He smirked and leaned down, kissing me once again before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck as he carried me up to the stairs to my bedroom: where we were able to share in the intimate moments that made me fall more and more in love with him every day.

            Lying next to Mark in bed, spent and exhausted, I kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him. Our sex drive has been through the roof lately. Ever since we mated, we haven’t been able to control ourselves around each other. Which I can’t really say if it’s a good thing or a bad thing yet honestly.

            But I was starting to feel really sore from it.

            Like, whole body aching sore. I’ve also been getting really exhausted lately, even more so than I was before. Another thing I’ve noticed is that I’ve had some dizziness too but I’ve just ignored it mostly.

            I just pushed all of these from my mind honestly.

            I was beginning to fall asleep on Mark when he shook me slightly, “hey, wake up, baby.”

            I groaned and opened my eyes, looking up at him. He was smirking down at me, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. I didn’t mind the way he looked after sex, honestly, I thought he looked even more attractive.

            “You’re giving me heart eyes.” He said with a smile, reaching down and pressing his thumb to my cheek and stroking gently.

            “Because I love you.” I said confidently.

            “I love you too, Jack.” He whispered, “So much so that I want to give you this.”

            He suddenly pulled away from me and I watched as he bent down over the edge of the bed and ruffled in his pants pocket, “Close your eyes!” He said to me.

            So I closed them and waited in anticipation for his Christmas gift to me. I suddenly felt another hand grasp my own and felt something being pushed on my ring finger and I instantly felt myself tense.

            Without him telling me to, I tore my eyes open and looked down at a silver band on my left ring finger. I felt my breathing quicken and my heart began to quicken in its place, “Okay, so this isn’t an engagement ring or anything, but it symbolizes that you are mine forever. Because you’re my mate, my omega, and my life. I love you, Jack. Never forget that!”

            “Thank you so much, Mark!” I said throwing my arms around him and enveloping him in a hug.

            We kissed again, signifying our love before we consummated it once more just to prove our undying love to one another.

****

            For some reason, I had slept the rest of that night when Mark by my side. I don’t know when my parents’ came home or if they noticed the two naked males in my bed but I wasn’t worried about that.

            Instead, I woke up to a horrible sense of nausea. I tried shutting my eyes and concentrating on other elements besides the turning in my stomach. But it wouldn’t stop. It just kept flipping and turning and I became increasingly uneasy from it.

            I found myself shoving Mark out of my way and onto the floor as I sprinted to my bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He ran after me but I kept heaving into the bowel, spilling out what felt like my whole body and major organs. My body convulsed and I heaved again.

            “Jack?” he asked as he knelt down beside me.

            I dry heaved once more before my body told it was done getting rid of whatever had clearly upset me and I was able to grab toilet paper and wipe off my mouth and dab off the tears from my cheeks.

            I flushed the mess down the toilet and slowly stood up, feeling another wave hit me but not at such a high intensity. It was enough to tell me it was there but it wasn’t enough to make me vomit again. I quickly moved to the sink and gargled with water and spit it out, getting rid of the taste. I then quickly brushed my teeth and mouth washed, ignoring Mark for a moment.

            When I was sure I could be presentable again, I turned to face Mark who looked at me with a face laced with concern, “You okay?”

            I nodded with a weak smile, “It must have just been whatever I ate last night.”

            He nodded slowly before reaching out and rubbing my arm, “I hate to leave you already but I was supposed to go home last night. I need to get going. I promise that I’ll message you the whole time I’m gone.”

            I felt my emotions run high and I began to cry instantly, falling into him. He gathered me into his eyes and shushed me, “I’m going to miss you so much.” I cried into him.

            He rubbed his hands over my back, “I’m going to miss you so much too, Jack. But I’ll talk with you all the time. You’ll never leave my mind. I love you.”

            I took a deep shuddering breath before I nodded and said, “I love you too.”

            He gathered me into his arms once more as he pressed another kiss to my lips and then kissed my cheek.

            He finally let me go and got dressed and grabbed his things before he kissed me goodbye and headed out of my bedroom door.

            After an undetermined amount of crying, I slowly got dressed into one of his sweatshirts he’s left at my house and a pair of jeans before I made my way down into my living room. My mother was cooking something in the kitchen and my father was moving around the living room talking on his phone.

            I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island as my mother turned to me, “Good morning, sweet-heart! Mark just leaving?”

            I nodded, “He came over only to give me my Christmas gift last night but he ended up staying the night.” I said with a slight blush.

            She smiled back, “Your father and me got back in late last night with your brother in tow. He’s still asleep in his room. He decided to come home from Christmas this year.”

            “Why is dad on the phone?” I asked suddenly, without thinking that I just averted her conversation.

            “He’s on with a very important client. He may have to leave and go into the office today. On Christmas Eve! Can you believe it?”

            “That’s horrible.”

            “Yes, but that’s what he sighed up for when he became a lawyer.”

            I nodded, knowing her words were true.

            My father was the only lawyer in our town so he was constantly busy with cases. My mother works as his secretary but often times, they both get so busy that they forget that they should come home…or eat something…or you know, pay attention to their son.

            My brother had the right idea when he left the house as soon as he turned eighteen. He’s in college now but he barely comes home. I can’t blame him though. I love my parent’s and would do anything for them but I wouldn’t ever say that that’s the same for me from them. I’m pretty sure that my parents’ are oblivious to the fact the Mark and I have been sexually active while they’re in the house on more than one occasion.

            Speaking of which, “Jack, is it okay if we talk about something kind of personal right now?”

            I swallowed hard and nodded, “Sure.”

            She turned the stove off and stood across from me, “I know about you and Mark, okay? I know that you too have been…you know. And I just wanted to know some things.”

            I nodded, “Like…?”

            “Have you been taking your birth control regularly?”

            I nodded confidently, “Yes, I take it every day at four.”

            “And your suppressant’s?”

            “Yep! I take them with my birth control.”

            “And everything is okay? You’re not feeling any different?”

            I laughed at my mother’s accusations, “Mom, I’m not pregnant.” I said with a chuckle, “I’m okay.”

            She pointed her finger at me with a smile, “Hey! I’m just a caring mom that wants to make sure her son is okay. One day, Jack, I want grandchildren but not for a very long time. Remember that.”

            I rolled my eyes with a laugh and shrugged it off.

            My mother was crazy for even thinking that…

****

            Christmas was exceptionally hard for me when Mark called me that night and told me that he wished he could be there to celebrate our first Christmas together. He told me his family wasn’t exciting and he didn’t like being around them. Then, to make me laugh, he told me that most of his family on his Korean side only spoke Korean so he just sat there and nodded to make it seem like he understood them.

            My mating gland ached extremely badly that night. Even more so than usual. I excused myself from the Christmas family gathering my family was hosting and crawled up to my room where I clawed at my neck and cried. I called Mark up and forced him to talk to me as I sobbed about how I never wanted to be away from him again. He agreed to me before I succumbed to sleep with him still on the line.

            Mark came home two days after that but within the space of the two days, I’ve had an increase in my nausea in the morning. I’ve been having a hard time dealing with it too because I didn’t honestly know where it could ever come from.

            But then I remembered that I have had an increase in appetite lately and eating more than I normally do so maybe I’m eating more than my body could handle. It had to have been the only possibility. Nothing else seemed reasonable.

            That was until Felix came over the night Mark was supposed to come home and made the “Maybe you’re pregnant?” joke and I suddenly felt everything click in my head. I think Felix saw this too and he suddenly began to panic.

            “Sean, you’re not…” he began as he looked at me.

            I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped.

            The morning sickness, the increase in appetite, the fatigue, the emotional mood swings, the bloating. That was the only thing that could explain any of this happening.

            “Felix, I’m scared.” I said feeling myself begin to cry, “No, I just can’t be. I’m on birth control.”

            He gave me a sympathetic look before saying, “Birth control can fail sometimes…”

            I shook my head, feeling tears rush down my cheeks. Felix moved closer to me and hugged me. I didn’t know what else to do at this point. There was no way I could be pregnant. I _know_ I couldn’t. But yet, all of the signs are there. There was only one thing I could do to prove to myself that I wasn’t though...

            “I have to take a pregnancy test.” I said suddenly, “But I can’t do one here because my parents will see it so I have to do it while I’m at the store.”

            Felix grabbed my arm and jerked me up, “Okay, then we need to go now.”

            I’ve never had Felix drive so fast in his life as we crossed the town to get to the local pharmacy where I knew they sold Omega pregnancy tests. I was too embarrassed to buy them so I made Felix cash them out with the money I gave him as I waited in the bathroom of the drug store. When Felix was done, he rushed to me and handed them to me under the stall.

            I picked up the box and felt tears begin down my cheeks again.

            _Number 1 preferred pregnancy test among Omegas! Omega Blue Pregnancy test: doctor tested and Omega approved. Proven to give completely accurate results without the need to get the approval of a doctor!_

I quickly tore the box open and pulled out one of the sticks that was in the box. I undid the cap on the end and quickly completed the test. I walked out of the stall reading the directions: _wait three minutes and then read the results! – For negative result and + positive result._

I took a deep breath and looked up at Felix who was just as nervous as I was. I felt like the three minute wait was taking a lot longer than it should have. I was becoming a nervous wreck. The timer on my phone kept counting down but I felt like it just wasn’t counting down at the pace it should have.

            Then timer dinged and I felt my eyes begin to water as I shakily picked up the white stick and closed my eyes before opening them and looking at the test.

            A bright pink + was in the place of where the result was.

            I cried out and dropped the test on the ground just as my phone vibrated on the counter with a message that read:

            **Mark:** _Hey, where are you? I came over and you’re not home. I’m worried._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm really enjoying receiving all of the comments on this story! I honestly didn't believe that this story would gain the popularity that it did and i really hope that I live up to everyone's expectations! This is going to be a slow building story so it's going to take a while and probably be longer than any other story that i've ever written so i hope it doesn't begin to drag. Anyway, don't mind me voicing my concerns, just enjoy the next chapter! Happy reading!

Standing in the bathroom of the drug store, I looked up at Felix, “No, the test is wrong.” I said suddenly bending over and picking it up from the tile, “it’s wrong!”

            Felix, looking around himself with pleading eyes for a solution, suddenly mentioning, “It said there were two tests in the box. Go take the second one!”

            I rushed back into the stall and took hold of the box, impatiently shaking it and hearing the plastic stick clatter to the floor. I bent down and picked it up, quickly preforming the test again to the best of my ability before rushing back out of the stall. I stood there with the test in my hand, starting the timer again on my phone for three minutes.       

            “What am I going to do if this one says positive?” I asked hurriedly, “Felix, I can’t have a child and neither can Mark!”

            “Well, you could always…” He said with a heartfelt shrug.

            No, he wasn’t talking about what I thought he was…

            “I won’t abort the baby.” I said, “I don’t even know what I’m going to do.”

            Felix nodded his head in agreement, “You’re going to be in a predicament, man.” He stood silent for a moment before speaking again, “Are you going to tell Mark?”

            Shit! Mark! He was probably freaking out because I’m not home and haven’t answered him right away.

            “I don’t know if I will right away, per say.” I said shaking the test around in my fingers, “I can’t tell him right now. I’ll tell him when I begin to show.”

            “Well, we don’t even know if you’re pregnant so let’s establish that first.” Felix said pointing at the test and then motioning to my phone that was counting down the seconds now.

            When my phone beeped, I held the test up to my face and looked at the result: it was another bright pink +.

            Yep, I was most certainly pregnant. There wasn’t a doubt about it now.

            I felt the tears begin all over again as I let the test down with shaking fingers and fell forward against the counter, my body wracking with sobs.

            Felix rushed next to me and wrapped his arms around me in a silent gesture. I turned in his arms and cried into his chest, feeling all sorts of emotions coursing through me. Felix tried hard to comfort me but I know that for a few moments, I was inconsolable.

            Eventually, the sound of my phone buzzing on the counter in a steady stream broke me away from Felix. Without thinking, I grabbed my phone and answered the call that I knew was coming through.

            “Hello?”

            “Baby! Where are you? You haven’t answered me and I’m really worried for you.”

            I sniffled my nose and wiped the wetness from my eyes as I answered, “I went out with Felix to see a movie and the movie made me cry.” It was a ridiculous excuse.

            But it somehow worked…in some unreasonable way.

            “Oh, okay!” Mark said through the phone, his tone visibly different, “When are you coming home?”

            “I’ll be there in like ten minutes.” I said grabbing my items and throwing them into the trashcan in the bathroom. I didn’t want to take them with me and then have anyone find out about it.

            My parents can’t find out about it yet…

            “Okay, I miss you.” Mark said breathily into the phone.

            “I miss you too, big guy.” I said trying to leave the tension in the room.

            He laughed into the phone and I found myself smiling, “I love you, baby. See you when you get home.”

            “I love you too.” I replied back, removing the phone from my ear and hanging up from the call.

            I turned to Felix and bit my lip. Felix just blew out a breath and put his arm on my shoulder, “You ready to leave?” he asked me.

            I nodded slowly, “Yeah…”

            And we exited the store…and I never felt so unsure of anything in my life…

****

            Our breathing was meddled as I laid on my side, kissing Mark with desire and lust that had long built up and boiled over. He had his hands positioned on my cheeks and I had my hands on his chest, closing the gap between us as I moved in closer.

            I pulled away and he immediately searched for my lips again and caught them in another breathless kiss. I moaned into the action and pulled back again, opening my eyes and staring at him, “I missed you so much.” I whispered, moving my hand over his jaw.

            “I missed you too.” He whispered back.

            “Never leave me again.”

            “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

            I smiled a big grin at him before I moved to straddle him, sitting on his hips and feeling his arousal under me. I moved my hands back onto his bare chest and raked my nails gently down the flesh.

            “I’m due to get my rut this week sometime.” Mark said running his hands over my hips, “So be prepared for that.”

            “Basically, we’ll be fucking like bunnies for a day or so?” I said with a laugh.

            “I’ve never went through a rut with someone else so I’m unsure of how it’ll work but I think we’ll be okay and it’ll be amazing.”

            His hands suddenly traveled up over my pelvis and began to touch my stomach. I suddenly pushed his hands off from me and he looked at me with worried eyes.

            I couldn’t let him touch my stomach. I know that I’m not showing yet and won’t be for a long time but I couldn’t let him…I just couldn’t. I didn’t want him to know right now. I’ll tell him eventually but I can’t right now.

            “Something wrong baby?” He asked running his hands over my thighs.

            I shook my head, “No, I don’t know what came over me.” I said with a shrug.

            Not waiting for his answer, I leaned down and kissed him soundly, taking my mind away from all of this. His hands found a way to grope my ass and I smiled into his lips.

            Pulling back, I whispered, “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

            He nodded and rolled us over so he was in-between my legs.

            The sex was unbelievable that night. So much so that I immediately passed out following our climaxes and didn’t wake until sometime that night to see Mark sprawled out onto the bed. I rolled into him and found myself wide awake.

            I was thinking about all of this too much.

            There is a really strong possibility that I am pregnant. The baby would obviously be Mark’s. But how would I tell him? How do I explain this to my parents’? What about school? I have another year and a half to go and I don’t know what I’m going to do with a baby to take care of as well.

            What will people at school think?

            Mark and I are one of the few couples at school that are already mated. What are people going to think when I begin to show and I become visibly pregnant? God, what is everyone going to think? We’re so young. We’re too young to be starting our lives.

            “Stop thinking. I can hear the wheels turning from here.” Mark mumbled in his sleep.

            I looked up at him and sighed, falling back into him, “I’m sorry.”

            “What is going on with you today? Is something on your mind?”

            I nodded into his chest, “Yeah, but I can’t explain it…”

            “Okay, fair enough.” He said not pushing the subject, “But remember that I’m your Alpha and you can tell me anything that is bothering you.”

            “What would you think if I became pregnant?” I asked suddenly, feeling the words leave my mouth without a sudden thought. I instantly winced and felt the heat rise through my face. He was going to know now, I knew it.

            He scoffed, “You’re not going to end up pregnant.” He said with a laugh, “You have nothing to worry about. You’re on birth control.”

            Fuck…yeah…about that…

            “Okay.” I whispered, “I’m going to sleep now.”

            He rolled over and gathered me against his body, “Love you.” He mumbled.

            “Love you too.”

            And then he fell fast asleep and I was still left sitting there with the wheels continuously turning in my head.

****

January 9th: 6 weeks

            The morning sickness kicked in full force about a week after Mark came home. I had been able to control the actual vomiting until Mark had a great idea that ‘morning sex’ was a thing and I ended up throwing Mark off from me as I vomited into the garbage bin next to my bed.

            The weird thing was that he didn’t even notice anything wrong about that. He just told me that it had to be what I ate the night before. I just agreed with him and told him that I didn’t want to continue with the sex and instead, I curled into a detached ball until I felt better again.

            This morning was when the symptoms began to hit me really hard. Especially when I went to button my pants and I noticed that they were slightly snug around my abdomen. I knew that it was impossible to be showing already but when I looked up what was going on online, I realized it was bloating.

            I really just hoped that no one noticed it.

            I also noticed that my appetite has increased tenfold. Like, I can’t stop eating! Everything is so appealing to me! Even the school’s lunch, which I used to think were disgusting, has become some of the best food I’ve ever had.

            Once again, Mark was completely oblivious to this and I was never more grateful.

            I didn’t want him to know yet.

            Felix on the other hand, was full on panicking for me.

            He kept insisting on carrying my books or helping me around and I had to keep reminding him that I’m not far along and I can handle these simple tasks. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to push the issue.

            He also convinced me to make my first Doctors appointment so I did some research and found a doctor that specialized in male Omega pregnancies. The doctor’s office was only about a half an hour away from the town but being that I didn’t have a car, I had to ask Felix to drive me there.

            I felt weird depending on Felix for all of this and not Mark but I just didn’t want him to know. I cannot even stress that enough.

            I had a long discussion with Felix the night before after Mark left to go home and I explained that I was going to tell Mark until after the first trimester was done: just in case I had a miscarriage. I know how sad that reality is but it’s very common with male omegas and I didn’t want to put Mark through that.

            So I was going to wait until I was around twelve weeks and was given the go ahead that everything was fine. And I have already thought of cute little ways to tell him.

            But right now, I was in Felix’s car with a McDonald’s meal on my lap as I stuffed food into my face. I was starving all the time and I was craving McDonald’s so I made Felix take me through the drive thru on our way to the clinic.

            I told Mark that I had a doctor’s appointment after school, that I didn’t lie about, but when he asked to go with me, I told him it was just for my allergy shots and he wasn’t needed to go. He pouted about it but let it go after a while, kissing me and telling me to message him as soon as I was done.

            When the clinic came into view, I felt my stomach start to turn and my mind begin to wander. This was really happening. This whole thing was _really fucking_ happening! I was about to be confirmed pregnant, which I already knew I was by now. But this was all going to be real soon.

            Felix pulled into a parking spot and I gathered my fast food garbage as I got out and Felix followed me, the blonde protectively watching me as I noticed a group of others all heading into the clinic as well.

            I had scheduled my appointment the week before but the closest they could get me in was today. It made me even more nervous to wait but God, I just wanted to know by now and have it confirmed.

            Walking inside the clinic, I walked over to the window and signed myself in. The secretary had me sign and paper saying that I was over the age of sixteen, the age of consent, and that I would be fully responsible for my actions and such. I didn’t read it all, I just signed it before handing it back and then going to sit next to Felix.

            It was a long wait, or at least it seemed that way, until they called my name and I stood up. Felix asked if I wanted him to go back with me but I shook my head, heading with the nurse behind the door.

            I was taken to a room with a desk and a set of chairs. I instinctively sat down and waited for the nurse to sit across from me. She confirmed my name and birthday and then went on to ask me questions that were a bit more personal.

            “It says here that you are on birth control. Have you been continuing to take the pills on a regular basis?”

            “No,” I said honestly, “I stopped when the symptoms began.”

            “But up until then, you always took it?”

            I nodded my head, “Yes, I never missed a day.”

            “And when was approximately your last heat?”

            “About three or so months ago.” I said, “I don’t know exactly when but I think this is when the baby was conceived, if I am pregnant anyway.”

            “Well, I think it’s time to check. Come with me and we’ll take a blood sample for a rapid testing.”

            I followed the nurse out of the room and into an examination room where she was able to take a sample of my blood and then exit the room. She told me that doctor would be in to see me when the results came back.

            In the meantime, I found myself roaming my hands over my stomach and looking down at it. I could now sense that I had a little being there and it made me happy: I was scared that I wasn’t going to be happy but I actually am.

            I feel really content knowing this now.

            My omega instincts were kicking in and beginning.    

            Then the doctor suddenly opened the door and I looked up, seeing a lovely looking older lady with striking silver hair. She looked over me and with a big smile on her face, said, “Hello, I’m Dr. June and Sean, I’d like to take the time to congratulate you…you’re most certainly pregnant!”

            I found my face fall into a bunch of different emotions before I finally settled onto one that I couldn’t even explain. She continued speaking before saying, “We estimated that you are around six weeks so you’re in the very early stages yet. But if it’s alright with you, I’d like to conduct an ultrasound so we can observe the baby for the first time. Is your mate around?”

            I shook my head, “He doesn’t know.”

            She gave me a stern motherly look, “Tell him soon. You’ll need his support, okay?”

            I nodded.

            “Okay, lay back and lift your shirt.” She instructed.

            I did the same and laid back down on the examination bed and lifted my shirt, observing my little bloated belly.

            Dr. June applied a cool gel to my stomach before she began to the test and I looked over at her, finding that I was actually smiling, “You ready?” She asked and I nodded.

            Soon after the test began, I heard what sounded like little pounding and she laughed, “Do you hear that?” I nodded, “That’s the baby’s heartbeat! It appears to be 120 which is really healthy for a baby this size.”

            “So there is a baby definitely in there?” I asked.

            She nodded, “Yes, right there actually.” She leaned over and pointed to the monitor where I saw a very small outline of a little baby there.

            I gasped out and found myself beginning to cry, “A totally normal reaction to have, Sean. Being pregnant is such a wonderful thing. The miracle of life!” I wiped my eyes, “Now, how many copies of the ultrasound would you like?”

            I didn’t say anything to Felix right away. He looked at me suspiciously as I walked from the pack of the clinic and out to the waiting room. It wasn’t until we went to the car that I broke and finally pulled the photo from out under my shirt.

            “I’m having a baby!” I said handing him the photo.

            He looked at it and then looked up at me, “You’re going to be a daddy, Sean.”

            I nodded before the realization hit me and I looked up at him with wide eyes, “I’m going to be a daddy.” I repeated but with much more horror in my voice.

            Fuck…I’m going to be a daddy…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than what I would have liked but I wanted to get it out before I start a five day- eight hour each day- work stretch that is going to exhaust me. So, here is the next chapter! The story is going to be a slow build throughout Sean's pregnancy but the plot itself is going to move along...I hope that makes sense. Anyway, here is the next chapter :) Happy reading!

January 23rd: 8 weeks

            I’ve managed to hide my pregnancy pretty well so far. Following the official confirmation from Dr. June, I have been very careful with how I’m taking care of myself. She warned me that my chance of a miscarriage was a lot higher than a female omega given that I’m male so she recommended that I take it easy until I pass into my second trimester. She recommended that I eat as healthy as possible, don’t put any strain on my body, and don’t stress out from anything.

            So I’m allowing myself to do exactly that.

            Mark and I have been our normal selves these past few weeks at school. He hasn’t given any indication to me that he knows that I’m pregnant and he hasn’t shown any other abnormal signs. During school, he holds me close like he always has and he makes sure that I’m protected.

            But today, Mark was gone on a field trip with his science class to a museum for the day and I was stuck in school with Felix. I have other ‘friends’ around but none that I could trust with this big of a secret. Plus, most don’t dare to talk to me now that I’m mated and my alpha can turn in a split second into a blood thirsty hound.

            Felix and I were sitting at the lunch table when I suddenly was hit with a craving for fast food. I began to grow frustrated at the craving that I couldn’t fulfill and began to drum my fingernails against the table. My stomach growled and I groaned, looking down at my empty tray of food that I normally wouldn’t have touched.

            “Dude, how are you still hungry?” Felix asked me suddenly, looking up at me.

            I raised an eyebrow and carefully motioned to my stomach without actually motioning to it.

            “Um…”

            “Oh, shit, right.” Felix said with a half laugh, “I kind of forgot about…that…”

            I just nodded my head, “I really want fast food.” I said suddenly, “Like, a really good greasy burger.” I added, “Like one from that restaurant up in town.”

            “We can go after school.” He said to me with a suggesting tone.

            I shook my head, “No, because Mark is coming over tonight and he’ll want to stay in.” Felix rolled his eyes and I could sense he was ready to blow up about something. I had no idea what so I spoke up instead, “Is something wrong with what I just said?”

            He let out a deep breath, swore in a muttered tone and then looked up at me and said, “I’m beginning to think that Mark only wants you for your body.”

            I felt anger course through my body, “Felix, we’re mated. How dare you even speak such a thing about my alpha?”

            Felix moved his hands in frustration before spitting out, “If he doesn’t want you for your body, then why is it that every time you’re alone together, you’re fucking? I’m sorry but I don’t understand it.”

           "You're not mated!" I spat out, "You don't get it!"

           "No, I get it!" Felix said back with a tone of full of uncertainty, "But I also know what a healthy bond looks like and, Sean, what you and Mark have is not a healthy bond!"

            “It’s not like that!” I said through gritted teeth, beginning to feel agitated beyond anything I’ve ever felt, “Mark loves me!”

            “So much so that he knocked you up within only two months of dating?” Felix asked, suddenly hitting close to home.

            I felt an instant change in mood and I collapsed into my hands as I began to hysterically cry. My shoulders were shaking and my chest was heaving. I knew I was causing a scene but I didn’t even think of that at the time. Felix just upset me and I wanted Mark to be there to hold me and tell me that everything was okay. I just wanted Mark here and he wasn’t and I was getting upset. My mating gland began aching in my neck and I reached around, rubbing it with my hand.

            “Sean?” Felix asked gently, “I’m really sorry for upsetting you. I never meant my words. I can explain why I said what I did but it’s not the time, okay?”

            I looked up from my hands and sniffled, wiping my eyes but keeping my hand located on my mating gland as it throbbed and ached, “I want Mark.” I cried out.

            Felix reached across the table and stroked my arm, “He’ll be here in a few hours and then you can see him.”

            “But I want him here now!”

            “Sean, you’re making a scene.” Felix said urging me to stop.

            I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. My mating gland stopped throbbing and I felt better within myself. I wiped my eyes into my sweatshirt sleeve and calmed down, nibbling on my thumb from the habit that I have had since I was a child.

            I was about to say something to Felix when my phone buzzed in my jean pocket and I pulled it out, looking at the screen.

 **1 New Message: Mark-** _Hey, is everything okay? I just got a bad feeling and want to make sure._

            See, Mark did care about me!

****

**Later that Evening-**

I snuggled into Mark’s side, hoping he wasn’t noticing the small bloating in my mid-section. Dr. June told me that male’s start to show slightly faster than a female so I can begin to get a bump anywhere between ten weeks and fifteen weeks, opposed to the 20 weeks that most begin to show in.

            I let my hands roam over his chest as I sighed and breathed in his scent, “You’re thinking again.” Mark said looking down at me.

            “Do you really love me?” I asked suddenly, not realizing the words had left my throat until they were gone and spiraling through the air.

            Mark furrowed his brows as he continued his stare, “What the hell, Jack? Of course I love you. Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, rubbing my back.

            “I don’t know.”

            “No, tell me what is going on in your head?” He asked sternly, “I demand to know.”

            I whimpered, not wanting to comply to my Alpha's demands, and buried my face into his side before saying, “I had a pregnancy scare.”

            It wasn’t a _total_ lie but maybe it would get us to where I could tell him I was actually pregnant. This would have to suffice until then.

            But I couldn’t help and notice the hitch in his side as he thought about what I had just spoke.

            “What do you mean?” He asked looking down at me.

            I took a deep breath, “I began getting morning sickness and my heat was supposed to come and it didn’t so I went to the doctor because I thought that maybe I _was_ pregnant.”

            He suddenly tensed and said quickly, “But you’re not, right?”

            I didn’t answer at first which made Mark suddenly perk up in bed, throwing me off of him. I sat up with him and saw the panic in his face, “Jack, you can’t be pregnant!” He said suddenly throwing the words like an axe to me, “Damn it, Jack! I can’t have a child right now. I’m only eighteen and I’m going off to college. We’re so young. We have forever to have a baby and this isn’t the time. I can’t afford a kid and you’re still in high school. What will we do? What would we do to give the child a stable home?”

            I felt tears brim my eyes as I began to cry, giving him the answer he wasn’t exactly looking for and what I wasn’t really ready to give him.

            “I’m sorry.” I suddenly choked out before I rolled off from the bed and rushed off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me as I pressed my back to the door and just cried out feelings that I didn’t even know were there.

            Mark doesn’t want a baby. Hell, I’m not even sure if _I_ want the baby. But it’s our baby and I’m determined to do whatever I can for them. They’re a living being that is growing inside of me. They’re a part of me: a part of us both!

            I found myself looking down at the small of my stomach and rubbing my hand over it. I took a deep, shuddering breath, but it didn’t do anything but make me just cry harder at the thought of the consequences.

            I was only sixteen years old, already mated, and now I’m also bearing a child way before I should be. I don’t even remember the last time I saw a pregnant omega in my high school. I was going to be such an outcast.

            But would that all matter in the end? Because at the end of the day, I’m going to be a daddy to a perfect bundle of joy and maybe that’s all I will need.

            Just me, the baby, and Mark.

            We could be the perfect little family…

            The pounding on the door suddenly slapped me from my thoughts as Mark yelled for me, “Jack! Open the door and let me in so we can talk about this!”

            I shook my head to no one before I got up without realizing it and opened the door. I choked out a sob as I saw Mark’s broken face behind the frame.

            Mark had tears running down his cheeks and he was having a hard time keep his composure as he looked at me and asked, “Jack, are you pregnant?”

            I didn’t give him an answer in spoken words. Instead, I turned around and opened the drawer on my bathroom sink that had the photo of the ultrasound tucked away in it. I pulled it out and shuffled back to Mark, handing him the photo.

            He looked down and choked out a sob before dropping the photo onto the floor and scooping me up in his arms. I buried my face into his neck as I cried harder, feeling the love pour from his body to mine.

            “I love you.” He whispered to me in a broken voice, “God, what are we going to do?”

            I just cried into his skin without talking.

            I don’t know how long we stood like that but I finally felt myself become drained from the crying and I just sniffled instead. I pulled back from my hold on him and wiped my eyes. He looked down at me and brushed his thumb against my cheek, wiping away the excess moisture that had settled there.

            “When are you due?” He asked softly.

            Taking a deep breath, I told him the due date that Dr. June had told me…the date that no one else but I knew. I hadn’t even told Felix yet because I knew he’d freak out about it.

            “September 5th.”

            Yeah…the first day of my senior year.

            Because what’s better than going to your first day of your last day of high school? Giving birth to a child obviously.

            That’s going to be a cluster fuck but we’ll approach that as the time comes.

            I have too much to worry about right now.

            “How far along are you?” Mark asked with a sniffle.

            “Around eight weeks.” I answered softly, “Felix is the only other one who knows. He went with me to get the pregnancy tests that night you were coming home from going with your family for Christmas.”

            “Oh, Jack.” He answered, moving his hand down to the base of my neck and rubbing the skin, “What are we going to do?” He answered back brokenly.

            With a shuddering breath, I answered back, “I don’t know.” Just as a new set of tear pushed through my eyes and raced down my cheeks.

            We were fucked and we both knew it…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have words to express what this chapter is going to put you guys through. But I felt like I had to add an element like this. I even tried hinting about it early on because I didn't want it to blindside you guys but it is going to anyway. And i'm so sorry. I really am. But I needed to add some human elements into this, some realities that people face every day that aren't even recognized.  
> I'm so sorry...but it'll get better. I promise.  
> Trigger warning at bottom of page so it won't spoil.

February 3rd: 10 weeks

            “Jack, you haven’t been acting like yourself lately. Is something wrong?”

            I looked up from my phone as I sat on the couch in my living room. My mother was sitting beside me and my father was sitting in the chair just to the side. I quickly locked my phone and set it beside me, ignoring Mark’s texts for a moment.

            “Yes, why do you ask?” I said in the most innocent voice possible.  

            My mother turned to me, “Well, you haven’t been eating right. You’re eating more than you should be,” she pointed to the bag of chips and jar of pickles I had sitting in front of me on the coffee table. I had been snacking on them all night, “And a few days before, we had heard you throwing up in the bathroom upstairs.”

            “I’m fine.” I said all too quickly, “I promise.”

            Suddenly, my mother sighed, “Jack, we know you’re pregnant.” She said with tears in her eyes and a strain in her voice.

            “No,” I said shaking my head, “I’m not pregnant.”

            “Sean,” She said using my real name in a serious tone, “Just admit it to us already! We can’t keep living like there isn’t the elephant in the room!”

            I suddenly stood up, my anger getting the best of me, “I’m not pregnant and there isn’t any elephant in the room! Now if you excuse me, I’m going over to Mark’s.”

            I knew that lying to my parent’s was wrong and that I would need to come clean when I began to show but honestly, that was the least of my concerns right now. I was concentrating on getting through my first trimester without anything going wrong and this stress wasn’t going to help anything.

            And to make matters worse, Mark hasn’t exactly been a supportive Alpha. Alphas are supposed to be protective of their unborn child. They’re supposed to make sure their omega is comfortable at all times and that all of their needs are met. Instead, Mark has trouble looking me in the eyes and touching me now.

            We also haven’t had sex since I told him I was expecting so my pregnancy hormones were spiked through the roof and I just needed a release. I needed Mark to help me achieve that. Some nights, I would nearly cry from the sexual frustration because my hand wasn’t doing it for me anymore. Nothing would be as good as Mark.

            But honestly, I think the worst part about this was that I knew in my heart that Mark didn’t want the baby. I knew he didn’t because he thinks we’re too young. I’m ruining his life…not entirely but he’s not going to be able to do what he wants to. But here’s the thing, I don’t want him to just give up on his dreams. I want him to follow them. Even if that means he goes to college while I stay at home and take care of our little baby.

            In my head though, I had a little button that kept going off, telling me that I was making a mistake keeping this child. Something that is telling me it’s not too late to ‘dismiss it’. And sadly, that thought has become a vivid image now.

            I’ve tried taking comfort in Mark about it, but he hasn’t been listening to me at all when it comes to anything about my pregnancy. He’ll just shrug it off and talk about something else, like what he’s been doing with his other friends at school. And it makes me feel so terrible. Because he helped create this baby and he doesn’t even want anything to do with it.

            Somewhere within my thoughts, I had fully walked to Mark’s house with my feet leading the way and was now standing in front of his front door with my hand ready to knock. I slowly knocked three times on the door, waiting for a response.

            Slowly, the door opened and Mark’s brother Thomas stood in the doorway. He looked me up and down before saying, “Mark is upstairs.”

            I just nodded my head and smirked before walking into the invited house. I rushed up the familiar steps and trotted to Mark’s room. As I got to his door, I leaned my ear against the wood to make sure he wasn’t busy. When I didn’t hear anything, I pushed the door open…

            …and was greeted by a fully passed out Mark, who I had just texted less than five minutes ago, with paper scattered on the floor.

            I smiled at his peaceful form and my head instantly chimed, “My alpha.”

            Mark perked his head up and I saw his glasses were askew. I smiled a loving smile at him as he sat up on the bed and opened his arms to me. I rushed over to him and flung myself on the bed, jumping at the gesture.

            Mark pressed his face into my hair, the first time he’s done it in two weeks. He held me close to him as he whispered, “I missed you guys.”

            And I was going to say I missed you too until I realized his words.

            He missed ‘us’. He acknowledged our child!

            “Mark, you just said you missed me and our child.” I said softly, tears brimming my eyes and threatening to fall.

            Mark pulled away from me and I looked into his deep eyes, “I guess I did.”

            “Does that mean you’ve finally…”

            “Yes, Jack, I’ve thought about it a lot and I think I’m ready to go forward with the baby. I want to have our baby.” He slowly moved his hands down until they were placed on my slightly rounded stomach, “Our little miracle.”

            “Why are you calling them a miracle?” I asked with a slight smile.

            “Because you were on birth control and I was on suppressants and well, they must have worked against each other.”

            “So you’re not mad anymore?” I asked with a stray tear running down my cheek in happiness.

            He shook his head, bending down and kissing my cheek softly, “No, because I love you…my omega.”

            And then his lips moved to from my cheek to my own set and we were kissing passionately. We hadn’t properly kissed in so long that I had forgotten how amazing it was. I melted into the kiss instantly and found myself leaning into him, pressing my hands to his chest and gripping his shirt in a desperate attempt to hang onto reality and not fade away.

            The kiss turned heated and suddenly, Mark was kissing my neck. Ghosting over my mating gland. It had just fully healed so the bruising and the red wasn’t marking the area anymore. But he was beginning to suck and poke against the area and I knew the bruising was coming back. But I didn’t care. I moaned out, grasping his head and keeping it in that erogenous area that was getting me beyond aroused.

            Then I felt his hand, traveling down my stomach and onto my engorged member that was tenting my sweatpants. He palmed me through the fabric, making me shudder and moan out from the delicious pleasure.

            This was exactly what I needed!

            The next few moments were a blur and whirlwind of feelings. Our clothing was tossed off onto the floor. And then Mark was entering me with no resistance. We were enjoying ourselves as one. We were doing what nature wanted us to do and it was such a beautiful thing. I dare say it was even better than our first time.

            Mark was hovering over me and I scratched up and down his back with my nails unintentionally. His thrusting was in a perfect rhythm and he was hitting my prostate with such perfect timing that I could feel the pleasure building.

            I could hear the headboard above us hitting the wall but I knew his parent’s weren’t home and his brother didn’t care and probably wasn’t even listening due to the fact that he listens to music more than his own breathing.

            Speaking of breathing, I was experiencing shortness of breath and I was beginning to feel my chest tighten. I moaned out, the familiar ball of pleasure in my stomach coursing down until I screamed out, “Mark!” as I came white across my stomach.

            He groaned and fell down onto me, his neck in the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking as he raced to the finish. His climax came just three thrusts after my own. When he was done, he pulled away from me and slipped out, I could feel remnants of his cum leaking out and I winced at the weird feeling.

            “Um…Sean, I think we need to get you to a hospital.” Mark said frantically, jumping up from the bed and grabbing clothing.

            Suddenly feeling lightheaded, I turned to him and breathed out, “Why?”

            He picked me up and began to feel myself slip in and out of consciousness, black fading in and out.

            “Sean, you’re bleeding!” Mark cried, “Oh, God, what if I hurt you? Or the baby?” He began pleading, “What if you’re miscarrying?”

            I felt myself begin to cry as a searing pain rushed through my lower abdomen. I screamed out and felt my legs kick out as the pain radiated further through my body and I fell into the blackness that was trying so hard to succumb me.

****

            _Within the blackness, I found a calm sense of serenity. Mostly because I could see Mark and I, walking around our big house that we will own one day. I was carrying a little bundle of blankets in my arms. The blanket was a neutral yellow color that allowed me to believe that everything was going to be okay. As the serenity continued, I smiled down at the little baby and slowly undid the cover to reveal their face. Perfect blue eyes and dark black hair adorned the little baby. I felt tears exit my eyes as I saw the beautiful face that is Mark and I’s child. A little boy or girl to be exact._

            I opened my eyes to see the white light of a hospital room. I turned my head slightly and felt the haze of whatever drugs they had me on over take my body again. I groaned out and instantly felt a hand on my own, but they felt like ghost fingers.

            I looked up and opened my eyes further to see a sleep deprived and red eyed Mark staring down at me. He still had stray tears running down his cheeks and that scared me. He sniffled in as he tried to say to me that he loved me, but it came out as, “I-I lo--” and then a sob as he gathered me in his arms.

            “Mark,” I began, feeling my eyes water, “Please tell me…”

            He let out a loud sob and I knew instantly what the answer was.

            I began to feel myself cry in anguish to him. I flung my arms around him and held him down to me, our sobs meddled with each other, “They told me that only ten percent of male omegas actually can complete a pregnancy.” He whispered to me with anguish, “And I guess you weren’t lucky enough to make that ten percent.”

            I shook as more sobs wracked through my body. I had just accepted the baby as my own. I had just come to terms with being pregnant. I was being so careful. Everything was going good. I was healthy. Two weeks ago, the baby was healthy.

            Less than twenty four hours ago, I had a life inside of me.

            And within moments, the reality of the situation had come crashing down on me. Because that life was selfishly ripped away from myself and I couldn’t do anything about it.

            Why couldn’t life have dealt me the good hand?

            Why did I have to suffer through this? Why did Mark have to suffer through this?

            Why is it when I’m attached to someone, they just ripped away from me?

            Why me?

            Why now?

            I held onto Mark and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Miscarriage
> 
> I'm so sorry guys...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hopefully none of you guys hate me too much after that last chapter...this chapter isn't exactly all unicorns and rainbows either. This story isn't going to be easy, in fact, it's going to be hitting a rougher patch before it gets better. So, brace yourselves! Happy reading! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentions of depression and continued talk about miscarriages

February 10th

            I tried returning to a daily life as quick as I could. I tried to act normal, like nothing had happened. But the truth was that the pain just became prolonged. The fact of the matter was that I had lost a part of myself and I was not doing okay…

The emptiness…the depression…

            The loneliness of something that could have been.

            I’ve never felt so alone in my life.

            Every night, I rub my hand over my stomach and cry myself to sleep. The doctors tried their best to comfort me in the hospital. They all tried to help me through it but I couldn’t do it. Mark took it really hard as well.

            The doctor told me that I had suffered a miscarriage and then I had arrived to the hospital, I had already miscarried. They performed an ultrasound when I was asleep to check in case that wasn’t the case but there was only a sack, no embryo.

            My parents’ never found out about my trip to the hospital because since I’m mated, it’s Mark’s responsibility to take care of me. So my parents never knew about my pregnancy and I don’t plan on ever telling them. Mark is my primary caregiver now, not my parents.

            I also don’t plan on telling them that Mark and I are going to begin trying for another baby when my body comes out of it shock and I can go into a heat. Dr. June told me that that can happen anywhere between two weeks and one month after a miscarriage.

            Mark and I had come to terms on having a child so much so that we can’t see our lives without one anymore. We didn’t care if we were both young. We just wanted a child at this point. And after my dream that I had had when I was passed out.

            There was a child in my arms.

            We had had a baby.

            Rolling over on my bed, I took a deep shuddering breath as Mark held me close to him, burying his face into my neck as we just found comfort into each other. His hands held onto the shell of my stomach as if he was in a desperate attempt to cling onto our lifeless child.

            But the thing was, I still felt pregnant in some ways. I was still craving food. I was still feeling the remaining remnants of morning sickness. And I was beginning to see my stomach hasn’t changed its rounded shape.

            I was still clinging onto the hope that maybe the doctors made a mistake and I am still pregnant. That everything is okay.

            Mark told the doctor while I was passed out that we had sex right before the incident and the doctor assured him that sex had nothing to do with it. She said that if anything, it should have been a sense of stress relief for myself as my body went through the agonizing process.

            Deep in the back of my head though, I had such a dark feeling.

            And the worst of it was that I had started feeling what the sex of the baby was. I had kept these thoughts to myself because I didn’t want to risk anything…like this. Omega’s can normally sense the sex way before it is presented.

            It going to be a little girl.

            “She was going to be a little girl.” I cried out to Mark, anguish tearing through my body again, “We were supposed to have a baby girl.”

            Mark just held me close, turning me so I could bury my head into his chest as I cried again. It’s just such a terrible feeling. Such a terrible, indescribable feeling.

            Mark just shushed me, crushing me to him as he cried himself.

            I told Felix the day after it happened. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do honestly. I just cried for hours on end as I tried to even begin to tell him what was going on. I’ve never seen Felix cry like he had. He comforted me the best another alpha can without upsetting the omegas mate but

            But tonight, I was having a particularly hard time dealing with it and I didn’t know why.

            I was just crying my anguish into Mark. I haven’t even been going to school. I’ve been too depressed to. Mark stayed home with me too. He called the school for me and told them the situation and they relieved me of school related duties until I’m medically better. My parents’ haven’t even been notified of it because I’ve made it a chore to leave to go to ‘school’ and then I just walk to Mark’s where we just sit and talk and try not to cry any more than we have.

            One day…one day…Mark and I will be happy again.

****

February 12th

            I had a doctor’s appointment with Dr. June today to get a full ultrasound on my body. She was doing it to check to see if my womb was stable to carry another child. So naturally, I trudged into the waiting room, dread filling over me as I began to frown at the idea of having an ultrasound and nothing be there.

            I was called back to the room where I sat in the examination chair and was instructed to lift my shirt. As I did so, Dr. June looked at my stomach in a humorous manner. I was going to ask her why she was staring at me like that but she just started with the ultrasound and I didn’t get another chance.

            Slowly, the gel was applied and I took a deep breath, tears running down my cheeks as I prepared for what I didn’t know.

            Except…there was a small beeping the rung through the monitor and I turned my head quickly, my eyes blurring.

            Dr. June began to cry herself as she looked over at me and said, “Sean, that’s your baby.”

            I furrowed my brows and felt like I was going to have a whole new anguish wash over me but she spoke, breaking me from thought, “Sean…I think you’re still pregnant. There is the heartbeat and the fetus. But I don’t believe that something like this could have happened. There wasn’t a baby in there.”

            I covered my face with my hands as I cried into them, sobs bellowing through the room in ways that I couldn’t even describe, “It appears that we have made a mistake.”

            I shook my head, not wanting to believe that this was real. I didn’t want to believe it. But the evidence was there.

            “I can’t believe that we misdiagnosed a miscarriage like that.” I removed my hands from my face as I looked at her, my breathing hard as I cried harder yet, “You’re still pregnant, Sean. And that is the healthiest baby I’ve seen in a long time. You’re at exactly twelve weeks by the size of the fetus.” She turned to me and placed her hand over my own and I saw the hurt in her eyes as well, “Your chance of miscarrying this baby is still very high but you’re extremely lucky, Sean.”

            “I’m still going to be a daddy?” I asked softly.

            She nodded, pointing to the screen, “That is still your child, Sean. And they’re going to be perfect.”

            I leaned my head back down as I looked over at the screen and saw the perfect outline of a baby. My love just poured from my eyes.

            They were truly Mark and I’s little miracle now.

****

            Mark was waiting for me when I got home to find out my answer to our question: was my body capable of having a child?

            I had the biggest smile on my face when I walked through the door and saw him sitting on my couch, waiting for me. My parents, who were at work, were still completely oblivious to everything that has been happening.

            Walking up to him, he stood up, a look of worry crossing his face. Holding the ultrasound photo behind my back, I slowly moved it in front of me, the picture of our child now in full view over my stomach.

            “We’re still having a little miracle.” I said with tears rushing down my cheeks.

            He rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms, grabbing me close to him as he cried tears of happiness into my neck.

            “I love you.” He said to me, “I love you both so much!”

            “We love you too.” I whispered to him as we spun in a circle.

            He let me down and worshipped my stomach by running his hands over my rounded belly, “How is that possible?”

            I smirked, “Dr. June said that they must have mistaken my miscarriage. Because I didn’t miscarry like they thought. ”

            “But how…?” he asked awestruck.

            “I don’t know,” I said, “But I’ve never been happier for something like this to happen.”

            Both of us looked down at my stomach and I smoothed down my shirt so my small bump protruded from the fabric. It nothing like I’d ever seen before and it brought tears to my eyes. Mark’s hand lay flat against my bump, lightly feeling it. I looked up and met his eyes just as a tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek in a steady river.

            And then the thoughts in my head began to swim and a wave of doubt washed over me. Was I even cut out to be a parent? If I’d almost miscarried, maybe that was my body’s way of letting me know that I wasn’t mean to be a parent. Maybe I’m too young, I’m only sixteen, almost seventeen, and truthfully, that is really young to be a pregnant omega.

            But I didn’t let those doubts control me as I met Mark’s gaze and he met my own and we leaned in to meet the other, our lips brushing in a tender form of endearment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as our kiss turned deeper, but not sexual. It was just a nice kiss between mates.

            I felt like my world was finally complete in just those simple minutes.

***                                                                       

February 13th:

12 weeks 2 days

            I returned to school today alongside Felix. I normally rode with Mark to school but today, it was odd. Mark went home last night following my news to him but while he was here, we began talking about our future together. And I don’t know if that began to get to him but as he left to go home, he acted strange and my mating gland began to throb unlike any other. My alpha was upset and I could sense it. I didn’t like that.

            But then this morning happened which was even weirder yet. Mark texted me about an hour before I was due to wake up and told me that he was staying home from school because he wasn’t feeling well. I asked him if he would like me to stay with him but he told me to go to school. I was reluctant about it but I knew that I had already missed so much and I really did need to go and make up my work if I wanted to become a senior next year.

            So after getting off the phone with Mark, I promptly texted Felix as I also searched around for my warm sweatshirt and a pair of jeans (which I then learned didn’t even fit me anymore and that just put a damper in my day). And that is how I found myself at school with Felix instead of Mark which my mating gland throbbing so badly in my neck that I just wanna cry.

            All of my teachers were really understanding when I came back. I mean, they were still under the impression that I had lost my little baby but I was still expecting them to be harsh on me. In fact, I even got some wise words of encouragement from my favorite teacher, Mrs. Holloway, when I went to ask her questions on the work that I missed during my free period.

            Art was always one of my favorite subjects, and I’m aware that that sounds cheesy. But art was one of the only ways that I could express my feelings in the world. Omegas are never seen as equals in society. I think that is why my father was so disappointed when I presented as an Omega and not an Alpha.

            It’s really just a sad thought that Omegas are seen as breeders and housemates. Lately, now that I’ve been pregnant with this little one, that I have started to think of the future of my life with Mark. What would happen when we move in together as a family? Is Mark going to want me barefoot and pregnant? Just getting knocked up and popping out little children every time I have a heat? Is he going to make me clean after him? Serve his needs hand and foot? Be his personal maid?

            Is this what my life is going to end up as?

            Well, all of these thoughts, needless to say, all came rushing out when talking to Mrs. Holloway. It started when she was asking me if I was feeling okay after recent events. So I told her the situation, without thinking of it, and just voiced everything I had in my head.

            Which of course, led to her asking the question that I’ve been asking myself in my head, “Well, do _you_ think that you’re ready to be a committed parent?” She asked tapping her pencil on her desk, “Forget about Mark for a moment, just think about your own needs.”

            I looked down at my growing stomach and sighed, wrapping my hands around the little bundle, “I’m so young.” I said quietly, “And this wasn’t planned.”

            “Never said it was,” She said back quickly, “A lot of times, pregnancy at your age isn’t planned.”

            “But I won’t give them up.” I said quietly, “I’ve grown so attached to them already. I’m only twelve weeks but I’m aching to see them. I just want to hold them, feed them, dress them, hell, I’m even looking forward to the sleepless nights! I just want to feel the love that they’re going to give me unconditionally.”

            “Is Mark not giving you that?” She asked seriously, with a motherly tone, “If Mark isn’t loving you like he should…”

            “No!” I interjected, “Mark is loving me just fine.”

            “How did he react when it was thought that you miscarried?”

            “He was torn.” I said with a slight head shake, “I’ve never seen my alpha so depressed. It literally looked like he was ripped apart at the seams.”

            “And how did you feel?”

            I didn’t care that these questions were going towards a therapist route, I just really wanted to talk to someone and she was the only one that I could.

            “I was beyond hurt.” I said feeling tears come back at the thought, “I’d never felt so alone in my life.”

            “And did he help you get through the tough time?”

            I nodded, “He never left my side.” Then I said quickly, “And, just between us, Mark and I had decided that we were going to try for another baby if I had indeed lost this little one. We both just wanted a child so badly.”

            “Are you sure that’s what you both wanted?” She asked folding her hands on her desk.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, sometimes, two people that feel like they’re crumbling, specifically married couples—or couples in general—that just feel like the end is near, will bring a child into the world to work as a sort of ‘glue’ that will hold the relationship back together.” Her eyes turned into pity as she added, “I’m not being negative or trying to hurt you in any way, but maybe Mark felt like this baby was the only thing keeping a connection between you guys. I mean, I’m assuming that the honeymoon phase of the mating bond was over with right?”

            I shrugged, “I don’t know. I got pregnant within a month of us beginning to scent each other. We mated the same night that we got carried away.”

            “But how was the relationship immediately afterwards?”

            “Well, not to be vulgar, but we…” I tried thinking of words other than ‘fucked like bunnies’, “were intimate very often.”

            “And now?”

            “That last time we were intimate was when I thought I had miscarried and before that, it had been a few weeks.” I shook my head quickly though, “But what does this mean?”

            She just shook her head as well, “Just…think about what I’ve been saying, okay?”

            I didn’t understand her but she did make me feel better so I stood up from my seat and walked into the hallway.

            Adjusting the sweatshirt that was tight on my stomach, I didn’t look as to where I was walking in the hallway. So, you could probably guess my surprise when I suddenly looked up to see a very distraught Felix running towards me when a message lit up on his phone.

            Rushing over to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me off into the corner and forced his phone into my hands, “Sean…I think this message wasn’t meant for me…and I don’t think it was meant for you either…”

            And with that, my mating gland throbbed harshly in my neck in such a pain that I grasped it as anguished tears ripped through my body and I fell into Felix, gripping on his arm as pain rushed into my abdomen again.

            I can’t keep take this anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what the text message is going to say? And who it is from? Ooh, the suspense right?! Also! I need baby names! I have already decided the sex but that's only for me to know, so give me unisex names! I have a few in mind but I like to have ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Essentially, I moved into college between the time the last chapter was posted and today. I got really busy and kind of forgot to write anything actually. In that time, I also got a new computer specifically for college so I won't have any of my older stories until I'm home which means that some of the other unfinished stories aren't going to be finished or even worked on for a while and I'm really sorry for that!   
> As I began writing this story, I realized that I made this story ten times darker and more emotional than I ever intended. But it gets a lot better, trust me! Just...bear with me please. I want to express a lot of emotions into this story.   
> There is a trigger warning though but I'll put that at the end so I don't spoil it.

Looking around the crowded hallways, I grasped for something that just was not there. My arm flailed out and Felix caught it in a fluid motion, holding me up onto my own two feet again. 

Yanking on my arm so hard that I thought it was going to be yanked out of the socket, I was pulled into the nearest classroom, luckily, it was the computer lab that no one ever used anyway. 

Tears were cascading down my cheeks as I looked at Felix and chanted, “I can’t do this.” Over and over and over again like a mantra. 

“Look, maybe this text was a mistake.” Felix said softly, trying to comfort my emotional form, “It could have been meant for anyone.” 

Sobbing louder to myself, my cries became more like screams of pain than sadness. I felt betrayed and robbed. My mating gland was throbbing so fast and so harshly that I wanted to just rip the whole thing out of my neck with my hands. 

“That didn’t look like it was just to anyone.” I said through the sobs, “It couldn’t have been.” 

Felix looked down at his phone, rereading the message. He went to turn it back to my but I covered my eyes with my hand and just howled at the thought of it. Beginning to even smell my own scent because of how powerful it was becoming, I reeked of upset Omega. 

“Think positive about this, Sean.” Felix said to me in a comforting manner, “I’m sure that it’s not the meant the way that it’s being shown.” 

“How?” I yelled at him, “How in the hell is that not meant the way that it was written?” 

Not giving me an answer, he just shook his head instead, “What me to take you home for the day?” He asked diverting the subject.

Nodding my head without any words, Felix whisked me up and took me out of the room. I covered my head with my hood as I continued to cry in silence. From the view of the floor around me, I could tell that the hallways were empty, so no one would see me anyway. 

In the car ride back to my place, I shut my eyes briefly but the text was embedded in the darkness: 

**Turns out Sean didn’t miscarry….so…let’s stop whatever we have before anything happens…**

********

When Felix dropped me off, my mother’s car was in the driveway at home which struck me as weird. She was never home this early, much less home before my father. So when I walked through the door to my house, I was surprised to see her sitting on the couch, her feet folded over each other and her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Uh…hi?” I said with a slight hand wave as a gesture to her, ignoring the fact that I’m sure my tear stained face was any indication that something was severely wrong with me. 

“Can we talk?” She asked in a motherly voice, not even something hurtful or meant to scold, just mother to son talking. 

I nodded my head, because as bad as it may sound, I really needed my mother right now. So as soon as I gave her permission, the tears began to flow and I was suddenly being cradled into her bosom. 

“Oh, honey, what’s going on with you lately?” She asked, kissing the top of my head. 

Not wanting to but feeling like I didn’t have a choice, I blurted out everything. I began with the night Mark and I mated and how I went into a heat but I didn’t know how that was even possible because I was on medication. I then went into how I really loved Mark and how I sometimes felt like he used me only for my body. So then I went into the next big secret, “I’m pregnant and I had a miscarriage scare a few days ago and I don’t think Mark wants me anymore.” 

“Oh, sweetie, why didn’t you tell your father and I sooner?” She asked. 

“Because I already disappointed you both by presenting as an Omega and now I”m a teenage pregnant Omega with a mate that might be cheating on me.” 

“Mates cannot cheat on you.” She said matter of factly, “You’re bonded to him….he really shouldn’t have the ability to do so.”

“But what if he somehow could?” I asked sadly, “What if when I see him again, he’ll reek like another Omega?”

My mother shook her head, “Please don’t worry yourself. You’re child is going to need you to be as happy and healthy as possible.” 

I nodded my head, “I know.” 

She smiled at me a warming smile before speaking once again, “Your father is having an appointment with a client right now so how about I go into town and get the ingredients to make your favorite dinner of stuffed shells tonight?”

I smiled at her and nodded my head happily, “Is it okay if I call Mark to see if he can come over and talk? He ditched school today too.” 

She nodded her head, “He is your mate so of course you can.” 

She gave me one last squeeze before getting up from the couch and ascending to the kitchen in the next room. Pulling out my phone as soon as she was gone, I shot Mark a text to come over and then got up from the couch myself, walking up to my room to wait for him. 

I felt like I was a damsel in distress and my prince didn’t care. 

****

Mark arrived less then ten minutes following my message to him. I could smell his Alpha scent in the air long before he reached my door. I was almost asleep on my bed, snuggled into the blankets with a hand laying over my stomach when he opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He said rushing over to me, his senses telling him that something was wrong with me. 

And wow, where do I even begin to tell him? What do I say to him about the mishap or anything to that affect. 

“Come on, Jack, talk to me.” He prodded, sitting down on the bed next to me when I didn’t answer fully at first. 

“Mark…do you love me?” I feel like I asked him that a lot but for some reason, I just got an overwhelming feeling from him and I wasn’t okay. 

“Why wouldn't I love you, Jack?” He asked me, moving my bangs from my forehead in a kind gesture, “Tell me what is going through your head.” 

Sighing, I turned to face Mark who was looking at me with an intent to find an answer. 

“What was that message that Felix got from you today?” I asked with a slight quiver in my voice. 

He furrowed his brows and his hand stilled against my cheek, “What message are you talking about?” 

Digging out my phone from under the mound of blankets, I went to my messages where Felix had screenshot the message and sent it to me as proof. So I clicked on the photo and turned my phone to show Mark. 

Mark’s eyebrow shot up and he grabbed my phone from my hand—more like ripped it away actually, “Jack, that isn't even my cell-phone number. Look here,” He showed me the phone and I looked at where he was referring to on the screen. Under Mark’s name there was a phone number shown but I didn’t get to pay much attention to it, “That isn’t my phone number and you know that. I also don’t ever refer to you as ‘Sean’. What kind of bullshit is Felix feeding you?” 

I felt my breathing stutter but then a relief overwhelmed my senses as I was beyond happy it wasn’t him, “he’s not feeding me anything, he showed me the message and I don’t know…I believed it at first.” 

Mark looked at me in disbelief, “You automatically believed that I would have cheated on you like that? Damn it, Jack, I love you more than myself. We’re having a child together. We just nearly lost our baby and you think I’d go and do something like that?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek which made me blush, “Come on, baby, you know me better than that.” 

I smiled as he pressed a few more quick kisses to my cheeks, “I’m sorry.” I whispered to him, “I guess pregnancy paranoia is a real thing.” 

Mark’s hand placed itself on my jaw and he stroked my skin absentmindedly, “Don’t let Felix trick your mind like that, okay? I know that he’s in love with you.” 

I scoffed, “Felix is my best friend, he’s not in love with me.” 

Mark laughed, “You’re so blind but that’s okay. Because I’d rather have you not see that anyway.” 

“Why didn’t you come to school today?” 

“I woke up with severe pains in my stomach and the overwhelming urge to throw up. So I thought that I maybe contracted the plague,” I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being, “but then my mom explained that it’s called ‘sympathy pain’ and that all man get it when their partner is pregnant.” 

Laughing boldly, I looked at him dead in the eyes, “Mark, have you been getting pregnancy symptoms too?” 

“Um…ghost pains, yeah.” He said with a blush, “I don’t know how you’re doing it right now.” He continued, “You’re so strong. I wouldn’t have been nearly as strong in your position.” 

“Thank you.” I replied back, finding myself snuggling closer to Mark so my head was tucked under his neck. 

I fell asleep to Mark holding me, but the thought still plagued my mind….

Why would Felix lie about something like that?

****

February 22nd

Thirteen Weeks and 2 Days

Everything has been going perfect for me. Mark and I’s little baby was still growing well inside of me and now, a week and half into my second trimester, I was pretty sure everything was going to be perfect. Mark and I haven’t really discussed much about our child besides how excited we are to see them. 

Mark also brought up the idea of us leasing an apartment together when he graduates from high school so we can raise the baby without any issues. But I don’t know how well that will work, because I’m still a minor and even though Mark is my mate, that doesn’t give him permission to take me away from my parent’s to live with him. I know it sounds kind of backwards but that’s how it all worked. So I’ve come to the ideal that I’m going to convince my parent’s to let me move in with Mark so we can raise the child properly. I don’t know how they’ll react but it’s worth a shot. 

Today, being a Saturday, I was going to head over to Mark’s to hang out for a while but then I remembered that he was having family come up from Ohio and they didn’t know he had a mate or a pregnant one at that, so I wasn’t going to be able to spend time with him at his house for the week. But he’ll be coming to see me often. 

So instead, I decided to go over to Felix’s house and hang out for the day. 

What I wasn’t expecting was what Felix really had planned…

“How are you and Mark doing?” Felix asked me as he took a sip of his can of Pepsi before setting it on his nightstand. 

I was sitting crosslegged opposite of him on his bed, sipping some water that he offered me. We had spent the afternoon playing Mario Kart and other various video games and now we were just having a normal friendly conversation. 

“We’re doing really good.” I said happily, “I’ve been spending every night with him because he makes me feel better. Our little baby really likes it too. I can tell that they’re very happy.” I rubbed my hand over my lightly bulged stomach with a smile. 

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Felix said looking up at me, a certain deviancy in his eyes, “He doesn’t deserve to have you, doesn’t deserve to be the father of the child you’re carrying.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Felix, what the hell are you talking about?” 

Without warning, Felix pounced onto me, pressing a sloppy kiss to my lips. I gasped and tried to pry him off from me, dropping the water out of my hand in the process and feeling it splash on my leg. I tried to push him off from me but I couldn’t, he was too strong. 

His lips were still on mine and I was screaming through the kiss, hoping he got the hint, but he didn’t. Instead, his hand was suddenly violently pushed up under my shirt and groping my chest. Gathering all of my strength, I pushed my hands against his chest and pushed him from me, “Felix, stop it!” I screamed out, but he didn’t stop. 

I felt tears brim my eyes as I became terrified of him…my own best friend was terrifying to me all of a sudden. 

The tears came even harder when I felt his hands began to unbuckle my pants, “Felix, no!” I cried out, “I don’t want it! I’m mated! Mark will kill you!” 

“I need it just once, Sean. I need to rid myself of you and this is the only way I can.” he said out, yanking my jeans down. 

I reached and grabbed for his wrists, sobs escaping my mouth and tears rushing down my cheek, “No!” I screamed out, hoping anyone would hear me but I knew no one would, “Stop! I don’t want it!” 

Then his hands were feeling up my hips and sides and I felt dirty, filthy. I felt defiled. 

His head descended down onto my neck and began to suck against my mating gland but it just ached. I was already mated. What would Mark think of what’s happening?

“Please, stop!” I pleaded, sobs escaping out of my mouth as I lost the will to fight against him anymore. 

I knew he wasn’t going to though…because no Alpha ever listened to an Omega: especially one that was crying. 

I remember my only thoughts for the next few minutes were that of: 

_I’m so sorry, Mark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape/ Non-Con elements. 
> 
> never saw that one coming, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back from the dead for a hot minute. I don't know the age of who reads my stories, but for anyone else that is also in college, and knows my struggle. It's been real. College has been kicking my ass and time has been flying by! I can't even comprehend all of the work I have been having to do. And then, on top of that, I didn't even realize how long it's been since I've updated! It's fucking November! How did that even happen? This chapter isn't very long, and rather it's probably not the best. But it gets rid of the cliff hanger and it's a filler until I have the proper time to do a full length update. Hope this helps everyone. Happy reading!

Felix stopped his actions before they full on turned to a…rape…I hated that word. I hated the meaning of it and I hated the idea of it. 

But he stopped…he actually stopped after my tenth time telling him to. 

He snapped out of his trance and fell from the bed, a hard thud echoing through the room. 

Feeling very exposed and vulnerable, I shifted my pants back on and grabbed my phone. Not even making eye-contact with him, I just left. 

And I ran with all I could back to my house. I didn’t want to be anywhere near him. 

Luckily for me, Mark was already there waiting for me. His Alpha sense must have told him I was distress.

He stopped me as I tried to run past him, he told me that I reeked of another Alpha. Turning to him, tears running down my face like a river, I spoke softly, “It was Felix.”

Mark inhaled sharply through his nostrils and I could see his Alpha dominance coming through so fast. His hands balled up into fists and he pushed me violently out of the way as he headed out of the door, “Where are you going?” I called after him. 

He turned to me, his eyes flashing red and anger, “I’m gonna kill that mother fucker.” 

And then he was gone. 

I tried to sit and wait for Mark, but I had other worries in my head. _Was my baby okay?_ After the struggle that Mark and I have had over this little miracle, I wasn’t about to lose them permanently over Felix’s stupid actions! 

Mark’s mother noticed something was wrong with me as I curled up on the couch, still silently crying and feeling so filthy. I hadn’t even tried to contact my own parent’s now but they probably just assume I’m with Mark anyway. 

She sat down next to me and pressed her hand against my back, “Is everything okay?” She asked gently and I began to nod—before slowly changing it to a head shake. 

“No,” I say softly, “Nothing is okay.” 

And the floodgates opened again as I cried harder yet. I cradled my arms around myself and slowly took deep breaths in and out. At that moment in time, I hadn’t even remembered that Mark’s family was stowed away in the kitchen as his mother cradled me. 

“Where did Mark go?” She asked looking around for the red head. 

“He went off to fight Felix…or kill him. I don’t know what will happen. But he’s been gone for nearly twenty minutes and I’m scared.” 

Her breath hitched in her throat and she slowly ascended from her spot on the couch, “Mark is going _what!_ ” She then turned quickly and called to Mark’s father, “You need to go and find Mark!” She yelled to him, rushing over to his father’s side, “He’s at the Kjeilberg’s house and he might be hurting one of them.” 

I’ve never seen his father move so fast as he had when he heard that news. He was grabbing his coat and rushing out the door. Mark’s mother came back and gently wiped my hair from my face, “She’ll go and stop him.” She said softly, “But what happened where Mark felt the need to kill Felix? They were friends until he mated you.” 

I decided to spare the disgusting details and just left her with a…, “Felix wanted me to be his and so him and Mark haven’t been on the same page lately. Especially since I found out I was pregnant.” 

She interrupted me suddenly and stood me up quickly, “Oh, dear! That’s right! Come on, now! I need to get you something to eat! Do you feel okay? You look quite sheepish.” 

I faked a smile, “I’m feeling okay, but some food would be nice.” 

She quickly dragged me into the kitchen where the family all stood gathered around the island. I didn’t even know any of these family members, let alone them knowing me. So I wiped away my face and blushed under their stares. 

But his mother noticed, “Oh, goodness me!” She said putting her hand over her chest, “Where are my manners? Everyone, this is Jack. He is Mark’s mate and he’s having a little baby in September.” 

I slowly waved my hand as I sniffled, “Nice to meet you all.” I mumbled before being handed a plate of food by Mark’s mom. 

Without a second glance and word, I shuffled out of the kitchen and back into he living room where the door was being whipped open and an angry yelling was happening, I stopped in my tracks and waited for the voices to form bodies and enter the house, “You don’t understand!” Okay, that voice was Mark’s. 

My body even felt euphoric as soon as I was graced by his scent. I felt happier instantly knowing he was here again. I had to all but stop myself from running over and jumping in his arms for protection. 

“No, son, I do understand. But that does not give you a right to go and attempt to kill another Alpha! If you have that much of an issue happening, you take it with the police. Don’t settle it yourself!” His father walked in just before Mark and threw his jacket on the back on the chair. 

Mark entered slowly, and I took note that the first thing I saw was his shirt was stained with blood. My breathing caught in my throat and I set my food down, instantly going over to my Alpha, “Mark, what did you do to him?” I asked softly. 

Mark scoffed, “Not enough, clearly. The fucker just got a bloody nose and a rip in his shirt before father got there.” 

“But you didn’t hurt him?” I asked sincerely, “Please tell me you didn’t hurt him.” 

Mark looked at me like I had five heads, “Of course I hurt him.” Mark said with a slight pain in his voice, “He tried to rape you, Jack. Something could have happened to you…or our baby. Do you want that?” 

I shook my head softly as tears threatened to fall down my face again, “I’m tired.” I finally said, my body just feeling absolutely exhausted, “And I should probably go home.” 

Mark grabbed my arm and held me softly in place, “I’d feel a lot better if you’d stay here tonight, okay? Please.” 

I gave in and nodded just as Mark descended his lips and pressed a kiss to my forehead as his hands found their way to my tiny bump and held their place. When he pulled back, I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. It wasn’t long and it was fairly quick, because I can still taste Felix on them. 

We both walked up the stairs to his bedroom, the plate of food forgotten in the midst of this all. 

He opened his bedroom door and the first thing I noticed was that a crib was suddenly in the corner of his room. I cocked my eyebrow, not remembering this here last week when I was around, “Um…Mark?” I asked, pointing to the crib. 

He looked at me funnily before turning and noticing what I was pointing at. He jumped and then spoke, “oh, that! My mom still had my brother and I’s old crib so she thought we could use it. Didn’t have a place to put it so we stashed it in my room for the time being.” 

I nodded slowly and smiled, temporarily forgetting about tonights incidents, “You were right…” I said suddenly. 

“About?” 

“Felix.” 

“What was a I right about?” 

“Me being blind.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all kudos and comments are always great appreciated! Don't be a stranger and talk to me on here or twitter or tumblr: princesslexi763. I promise that i don't bite...hard anyway ;)


End file.
